Alexis
Alexis is the lieutenant of Squad 2. Appearance: She has shoulder length hair and she wears a scarf, tied into a knot on her left shoulder. Alexis has long and wavy blond or brunett hair, blue eyes, full lips. She is well known for her curvaceous figure. She dresses in garb similar to Jenny. She also wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition, her lieutenant's armband is worn on her uniform's sash, as opposed to around the arm. She carries her blade usually behind her back. Personality: Alexis tends to be a slacker who dislikes paperwork and loves to drink. She is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her curvaceous figure in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment/amusement of anyone around at the time. She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way. In fact, she would even consider stripping naked if no one compliments her on her outfit, regardless of how skimpy it may be. Her easy-going and free-spirited personality makes a sharp contrast to the serious Zane, but the two seem to be quite close regardless. Alexis met the young boy prior to him utilising his power and encouraged him to enter the Gallifreyian Armed Forces Academy. As a lieutenant, she is extremely casual around him, even though her laziness frequently annoys him. While she seems somewhat self-centered, she is sensitive to the feelings of others. Despite her lackadaisical image, she can be extremely serious when needed and is a capable fighter and strategist, best-shown when she uses clever teasing to manipulate the third gladiator battalion of Maretha into squabbling among themselves long enough to drop their guard and leave them open for an attack. Alexis's favorite food is dried persimmon, just like that of Gin and Liz. She also shares Jenny's very strange taste in food. She dislikes bamboo shoots because she finds their taste too strong and their texture unpleasant. She likes dancing, and in addition to her uniforms, she enjoys buying superfluous amounts of clothing from various department stores. When she feels like drinking, she finds free people and invites them to come out with her, and then has them treat her to drinks, so that she wouldn't have to spend any money. Haineko: The blade's form is that of a straight-bladed katana. The tsuba is in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points, and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. It has a dark red handle. Alexis keeps Haineko behind her clipped onto her waist obi. Shikai: Its release command is "Growl". In its Shikai, Haineko's blade turns to ash, and with a flick of the hilt, Alexis can cut anywhere the ash has landed on. All the ash that surrounds her opponent(s) might as well be her sword. With simple hand gestures and a thought she can control where the ash goes as well as make it take various forms. Though in this form it takes on the look of scattered ash, each particle is a tiny blade. Alexis controls the ash to attack from any direction as soon as she moves the hilt, ultimately enveloping and tearing up the enemy. So evidently, Haineko is very hard to fight against in this form. The main attack strength of Haineko comes from how much ash makes contact, thus why it is clumped together. If the ash were to attack the opponent in single particles, the damage would be little to none. Alexis has shown that Haineko can be a defensive weapon as well by having it take the form of a shield. Neko Rinbu: Alexis can create an enveloping cloud which she can then enclose around her opponents, turning it into a deadly tornado. This provides her an advantage while fighting groups of enemies. Gallery: Alexis6.jpg|Alexis on the Shade Sith home world Alexis5.jpg|Alexis on Gallifrey Alexis4.jpg|Alexis on Mandalore Alexis3.jpg|As she initially appears on Earth Alexis2.jpg|Alexis waiting for Zane on Earth Category:Division-Lieutenant Category:Gallifreyians Category:Court Guard Squad Lieutenant